Forum Przygody Reksia
Forum Przygody Reksia- to oficjalne (założone przez Aidem) forum Przygód Reksia. Użytkownicy Na forum jest 1138 użykownikow. Super Admin Szef całego forum.Wszelkie skargi na niższy stopien niżej kierować do niego *Babcia Reksia(obecny) *Szalony Kapelusznik(były) Admini Do nich kierować skargi na moderatorów i użytkowników. Do nich zwracamy się też, gdy jest jakaś ważna sprawa na forum, bardzo trudna, lub wykraczająca poza możliwości moderatorów. *Dizel *Bambosz *Suseł *Blubb Moderatorzy Mogą zamykać lub usuwać wątki itp.Do nich kierować skargi na użytkowników *Bot *Spidi *J.P.Kretien *Nieznany *Dadi Byli moderatorzy(tkz. Medrcy) *Adam.M *Artur *Marta *Pawel96 *Stryj Mac *xDominik *Michcio *Topek *Euresanda *Grzes Spamerzy Istnieją, niestety, pewni użytkownicy, ktorzy tworzą bezsensowne tematy, piszą bezsensowne posty itp, tylko po to by byćrangę wyżej i dla zabawy... Zwykli użytkownicy Jesli jestes zwykłym użytkownikiem forum, dopisz się do listy. Lista: takijeden Autor8 Mątek Doktor Waruga klon900 jaller98 (forumowy artysta) Kacper98 kretonpodziemny patryk780c oskapok dino102 AdamMag (niegdyś - nadworny mag) Nika (niegdyś - przyjaciółka Reksia) Kretes102 arti1705 Rangi To takie rangi. Taki Cichy Jakiś 0 Się Odezwał 1 Stawia Opór 5 Roz-kreca się 10 Bywalec Nory 50 Roz-krecony 100 Norman 200 Starszy Norman 300 Bardzo Stary Norman 500 Działacz Podziemia 750 Lider Podziemia 1000 Pod-ziemniak 1500 Nad-ziemniak 2000 Kopacz 2500 Wielki Kopacz 3000 Jest jeszcze bardzo dużo rang specjalnych, dla modow (typu Operator łopaty) i dla użytkownikow, ktorzy cos zrobili. Rangi tymczasowe To takie rangi, ktore dostaje się za wygranie oficjalnego konkursu na jakis czas(np. 2 tygodnie, miesiac). Takie rangi sami sobie wymyslamy. Dzieki tych rang nasze nazwy maja inny kolor(np. brązowy, biały, niebieski).﻿ Regulamin Bardzo poważny regulamin forum, napisany przez obecnie mędrca Grzesia: Regulamin Umieszczanie postów. 1. Każdy post i temat powinien być umieszczany w odpowiednim dziale. 2. Zakładając nowy temat, sprawdź poprzez opcję "wyszukaj" czy nie był już on poruszany na forum. 3. Gdy zakładasz nowy temat wnieś do niego jakieś życie. tzn. Nie pisz np. "Tu rozmawiamy o..." i koniec. Rozwiń temat, aby był ciekawy. 4. Chcąc rozwiązać swój problem skorzystaj najpierw z opcji "szukaj" 5. Jeżeli chodzi o treść postów, na forum przygód Reksia zakazuje się: a. używania wulgaryzmów, b. obrażania i wyśmiewania innych użytkowników, c. cytowania innych wypowiedzi tylko po to, aby się z cytowanym postem zgodzić, d. długiego pisania nie na temat, tzw. off topic, e. pisania bez sensu w celu podwyższenia sobie rangi lub „nabicia postów”, (czyli tzw. "spam”) f. robienie tzw. "piramidek"( czyli cytatu w cytacie w cytacie etc) g. plagiatowania czyjejkolwiek pracy h. używanie notorycznie i celowo koloru który używa moderator do pomocy i. Zabrania się używania w postach BBCode przeznaczonego dla władz forum 6. Zaleca się zapoznanie z netykietą. Grzeczność i sympatyczność. 7. Nie na miejscu jest atakowanie nowych użytkowników za byle co, np. przypominaniem, że temat przez nich założony był poruszany dawno temu. Należy ich grzecznie odesłać do zapoznania się z regulaminem. 8. Sprawy osobiste należy załatwiać poprzez Prywatną Wiadomość. 9. Jeżeli zauważysz jakiekolwiek złamanie regulaminu, zgłoś to do moderatora, a nie udawaj go. Porządek 10. Stopki (podpisy) nie powinny przekraczać 4 linijek tekstu. Ewentualne obrazy powinny mieć maksymalny rozmiar 400 pikseli w poziomie na 150 pikseli w pionie. (nie dotyczy administracji) 11. Nick użytkownika może zostać zmieniony: a) bez wiedzy i zgody użytkownika przez administratora forum, z powodu np. obraźliwej formy nicku b) na prośbę samego użytkownika, pod warunkiem, że to odpowiednio mocno uargumentuje ( np. nick stał się za bardzo dziecinny). Użytkownik, u którego został zmieniony alias (imię) na jego własną prośbę , jest zobowiązany przez miesiąc informować w swoim podpisie, jakiego alias'a używał wcześniej. 12. Zachęca się do trzymania się reguł ortograficznych. Notoryczni bałaganiarze ortograficzni mogą otrzymać ostrzeżenie. 13. a) W dziale „Opowiadania”, ocena opowiadania powinna być dłuższa niż jedno zdanie i zawierać swoje odczucia co do opowiadania, co jest źle, co jest dobrze itp. b) W pierwszym poście powinien znajdować się pierwszy rozdział opowiadania/komiksu/scenariusza, a nie sama zapowiedź. 14. Zabrania się posiadania więcej niż 1 konto na forum. Ewentualne nagrody. 15. Użytkownik może zostać nagrodzony za: a. pomoc innym użytkownikom b. utworzenie ciekawego i dynamicznie rozwijającego się tematu c. pomoc w obowiązkach moderatorom d. nienaganne stosowanie się do regulaminu e. wygraną w okolicznościowym oficjalnym konkursie 16. Poszczególne nagrody to: a. publiczna pochwała przez moderatora b. podklejenie ciekawego tematu c. specjalna ranga d. specjalny avatar/emblemat e. zmiana nicku f. okolicznościowe nagrody Ewentualne kary. 17. Moderatorzy mają prawo usuwać posty, a temat przenosić, blokować i usuwać bez powiadomienia autora, a także udzielać ostrzeżeń i dawać bany. 18. Włamywanie się na konto innych użytkowników lub nadużywanie dostępu do czyjegoś konto będzie bardzo surowo karane. 19. Wszelkie problemy dot. forum należy kierować do moderatorów lub administratorów. 20. Każdy jest zobowiązany do przestrzegania Regulaminu, w przypadku recydywy w łamaniu regulaminu grozi ban (czasowe lub stałe "wyrzucenie" z forum), który może być ale nie musi poprzedzony ostrzeżeniem. 21. Użytkownicy szczególnie nie reagujący na upomnienia mogą otrzymać rangę odpowiadającą ich zachowaniu. Konkursy. 22. Oficjalne konkursy Forum Przygód Reksia są tworzone przez moderatorium 23. Można ubiegać się o patronat nad autorskim konkursem pisząc do członka moderatorium. Wątki i posty Na forum jest 99522 postow i 2875 wątkow(w tym 111 wątkow bez odpowiedzi oraz 27 aktywnych wątków). Ogłoszenie globalne To taki wątek, który wyswietli się w każdym dziale. JEST TO OGŁOSZENIE GLOBALNE, CZYLI WIDOCZNE BĘDZIE W KAŻDYM DZIALE. Witam. Jak zapewne większość wie, wróciliśmy na stare, nie playandbuy'owe forum. Co prawda to pierwsze dni, ale pasuje się podczas nich wziąć do roboty. Na chwilę obecną, naszym celem nr 1 będzie przywrócenie aktywności, jaka była bynajmniej w październiku - grudniu poprzedniego roku. Więc jeśli możecie - powiadomcie osoby, które niezbyt często wchodzą na maila o nowym adresie forum. Potrzeba nam starych bywalców, którzy pewnie nadal żyją w niewiedzy apropo reaktywacji strony. Powoli zacząłem segregować ,,stare śmieci''.'' - Opowiadania z Konkursu Literackiego znajdują się teraz w Opowiadaniach w subforum o nazwie Opowiadania z Konkursu Literackiego. - Opowiadania z Konkursów halloweenowych, świątecznych itd, również w Opowiadaniach w subforum o podobnej nazwie do pierwszego przypadku. - Dział konkursy oczyszczony, stare tematy trafiły do Izby pamięci - Ponowny nadzór nad nagrodami z konkursu. - Stary ShoutBox usunięty Planowane: - Nowe RPG, w innym stylu, mniej nudne, mniej chaotyczne i ogólnie w lepszym wydaniu. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły, apropo dalszego funkcjonowania forum - zamieszczajcie je tutaj. Jesteśmy otwarci na wszelkie, w miarę rozsądne rzecz jasna propozycje. Pozdrawiam, Dizel.-pisze administrator strony Więc tak - ja myślę, że to bardzo dobre pomysły - spróbuję powiadomić, kogo umiem, a Forum będzie ładnie "posegregowane" jak te śmiecie w RiMS. Jest jedno ale - ten stary SB mógłby zostać, były w nim polskie litery, inne bajery, itp., itd. No ale dwa shoutboxy to rzeczywiście za dużo Jakieś pomysły? No nie wiem, kontynuować tradycję - konkursy, Konkurs Literacki (lub Poetycki). Na razie dużo się dzieje, więc użytkownicy będą zajęci wypatrywaniem newsów na temat CoS 2 oraz dodatków do niego. Ale pomyślę, może coś wymyślę.-pisze użytkownik dawid6 Co do starego shouta... Może w sumie i wrócić. Pamiętajcie jednak, że ten wgrany w forum zostanie, nie da się go usunąć w panelu a tym bardziej wgl coś z nim zrobić.-odpowiada Dizel Co do starego shouta, to myślę, że jest nie potrzebny, ten wygląda lepiej, bardziej pasuje do wyglądu strony i nie będzie na nim podszywania się. Polskie znaki nie są potrzebne, bo większości pewnie i tak nie będzie się chciało pisać z nimi. Moje propozycje? Przede wszystkim ogarnąć zakładanie nowych tematów.Cytuj: 2. Zakładając nowy temat, sprawdź poprzez opcję "wyszukaj" czy nie był już on poruszany na forum. 3. Gdy zakładasz nowy temat wnieś do niego jakieś życie. tzn. Nie pisz np. "Tu rozmawiamy o..." i koniec. Rozwiń temat, aby był ciekawy.''Nistety, ale prawie nikt się do sze jedno zdanie, dodaje niepasującą do sytuacji Jak już poruszyłem temat modów. Trzeba ogarnąć Modownię i to porządnie. tego nie stosuje. Jak już ktoś zakłada nowy temat to pisze jedno zdanie, dodaje niepasującą do sytuacji emotkę (viewtopic.php?f=15&t=7787 - przykład) i na tym kończy. Dodatkowo często są duble tematów. Drodzy Modzi upominajcie takich ludzi, a jak nie będzie efektu możecie im warna sypnąć i po sprawie będzie. Jak już poruszyłem temat modów. Trzeba ogarnąć Modownię i to porządnie. memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1042 memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1039 memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=298 Proszę bardzo. Spójrzcie na ostatnie wizyty. 14 listopada, 4 marca, 27 października. I to są porządni modowie? Dobry mod powinien wchodzić codziennie i ogarniać ten spam, bo jak patrzałem na inne wizyty to tylko Dizel, bot, Bambosz starają się wchodzić codziennie/co kilka dni (takie minimum). Wiem jak sytuacja wygląda, bo obserwuję to wszystko od pewnego czasu. Jeśli chodzi o trójkę do której profili wstawiłem linki to proponuję Artura i Martę (zanim weszła w listopadzie, to jej ostatnia wizyta była w kwietniu 2011, a i tak nic z tym nie zrobiono) wrzucić do Rady Mędrców, a Spidiego upomnieć. Spidi był dobrym modem, ale skoro od ponad dwóch miesięcy go nie ma, to myślę, że coś jest nie tak. Ponad to xDominik nie pojawia się zbyt często i Stryj Mac. Dizel zrób z tym coś, ja nie wątpię, może zrobiliście głosowanie w Modowni jakieś, ale widać co się dzieje i jak głosowano za tym, żeby zostali to coś jest nie tak. Otworzyłoby to drogę dla np. Nieznanego czy Dadiego do zostania moderatorem, bo są oni po prostu dobrymi userami i spełnialiby swój obowiązek lepiej od obecnych modów. Wiem, robię wojnę, ale obok tego po prostu nie można przejść obojętnie. Dalej, trochę lżej, ale należałoby odświeżyć działy o grach z Reksiem. Jest tam totalna cisza. Tutaj bardziej prośba do wszystkich, rozruszajcie trochę główne tematy, jak "Pogadanki o wszystkich postaciach i miejscach". I jeszcze do modów, żeby ogarnęli trochę wszystkie tematy o najszybszym przejściu gry. Typu "Kto potrafi przejść RiU w 30 minut?". Są już takie! I na koniec masowa korespondencja do wszystkich userów (na maila) o nowym adresie forum i zaproszenie na nie, coś robiliście już podobno (nie wiem, bo już dawno nie sprawdzam starej skrzynki). Raz na tydzień/dwa przydałoby się wysłać do wszystkich userów korespondencję.-pisze Luk ﻿ 1. Temat "Uwaga!!!" Euresandy z O stronie uczynić globalne ogłoszenie. 2. Założyć nowy dział, który mógłby być zamknięty i w jego opisie ogłoszenie o nowym adresie forum. Po co? Bo niektórzy dalej siedzą na playandbuy, a lepiej dla nich by było gdyby siedzieli na nowym adresie. Po jakimś czasie te dwie rzeczy, które wymieniłem możnaby cofnąć.﻿-dopowiada Luk. ﻿ Bardzo dobrze że taki temat powstał. Szczerze mówiąc zgadzam się z Lukiem w kwestii modów - co z tego że są ale nie wchodzą ? Wiele razy były poruszane takie tematy ale jakoś nigdy niczego większego z nich nie wyszło... Co dalej ? Cóż , znam kilka osób których już tu za często nie ma i mam do nich kontakt. Postaram się jakoś ich tu znowu przywrócić. Szczerze mówiąc to co dalej mam do powiedzenia jest tym samym co mówił Luk .-pisze Kacper98. Apropo ewentualnych zmian na stanowisku moderatora, zmiany liczby członków rady mędrców, trzeba będzie niestety trochę poczekać. Sam nie mogę tego zrobić bez zdania reszty ,,modowni.'' Dział z linkiem promującym nową stonę utworzony... Btw: Macie wgl jakieś propozycje co do nagród? Bo jak zapewne większość widzi, ich limit powoli albo i szybko się wyczerpuje... I mała prośba: Jeśli ktoś ma kontakt ze Spidim, proszę powiadomić go o nowym adresie forum.-pisze Dizel﻿ Przede wszystkim zrobienie porządku, nowi modzi na miejsce nieaktywnych, tematy niektóre trzeba wyrzucić inne przenieść do archiwum etc. Coś żeby nas rozkrecić np. nagrody za inteligentne dyskusje kolorki, pochwały etc. Trzeba ponownie sprowadzić tu starych userów w jakiś sposób. Konkursy na razie raczej odpadają bo jest nas za mało... PS niedługo ponoć wychodzi CoS2 ^^ /Edit: duża ilość nagród na razie chyba nie przeszkadza no bo cóż i tak jest nas jak na lekarstwo, później można to pozmieniać-pisze Eurosanda. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Userbar, sygnatura na przykład. Tego chyba jeszcze nie było. A żeby zrobić specjalną dla zwycięzcy na pewno ktoś się znajdzie-pisze Luk.﻿ To samo co Luk. Odświeżyć działy z grami,coś zrobić z nieobecnością moderatorów ,ale jeszcze też upomnieć niektórych użytkowników,widziałam ostatnio ktoś odświeżał(bodajże w O różnych innych...) temat z przed roku.No i jeszcze nowi użytkownicy często robią te piramidki '' (cytat w cytacie),co jest sprzeczne z regulaminem.Aha ,przydałoby się przeczyścić Kanalizację. A co do nagród ,to może jakieś specjalne rangi,na wyznaczony okres czy coś.Nie mam pomysłu Ostatnio się zastanawiam nad nową formą nagród, ale póki co nie podzielę się moimi pomysłami... Jestem za otwarciem drogi do moderatorstwa dla nieznanego! Kto zrobił tyle co on dla forum?* Pamiętacie... rok temu to dzięki niemu forum zmieniło się i wygląda tak jak teraz! To on stwierdził- JEST NIE TAK, TRZEBA TO ZMIENIĆ. Mógłbym podawać więcej przykładów, ale ten wystarczy. Martwię się jedynie, że mógłby stracić zapał jak pozostali (na szczęście to mało prawdopodobne). A tak w ogóle to nawet się nie zapytaliśmy, czy chce zostać moderatorem... a może nie chce. Nie wypowiedział się jeszcze w tym temacie Forum na pewno trzeba ożywić... Tylko jak? Przydali by się nowi użytkownicy, którzy zostaną na stałe... Trzeba coś wymyślić, aby zachęcić nowych. Na pewno straciliśmy jedną rzecz- adres. Ten, który znajdował się wszystkich wydanych grach z Reksiem. To punkt mniej dla nas... *EDIT: To nie znaczy, że "inni" nic nie robią, ale moim zdaniem nieznany to zasłużony użytkownik forum-napisał AdamMag ﻿ Cóż, długo nic nie pisałem, ale chyba pora, by coś w tym temacie skrobnąć. Ja modem? No nie wiem. To miłe i wyróżnia, ale daje też sporo roboty. Myślę jednak, że jako moderator spisywałbym się całkiem dobrze. Jeśli będziecie chcieli mnie na moda, zgodzę się.Co do nagród: odradzam kolorek czy specjalną rangę. Jeśli każdy konkurs będzie miał taką nagrodę, w końcu każdy będzie wyróżniony-a co to wtedy za wyróżnienie? Proponuję, by od tej chwili Moderatorium ustaliło stałe nagrody za dany rodzaj konkursu. Przykład: Literacki-kolorek. Sezonowy (np. na rocznicę forum czy Boże Narodzenie)-ranga adekwatna do tematyki konkursu, RPG i inne-specjalny userbar. Limity czasowe są ważne, nie mogą być za długie. Proponuję, by miesiąc góra.To irytujące, że dzięki Niekończącej Się Opowieści, tej forumowej inkarnacji chaosu, to właśnie Kanalizacja jest najaktywniejszym działem. Proponuję zrobić z tym raz na zawsze porządek - istniejącą Opowieść przenieść w najlepszym przypadku do Izby Pamięci, a następnie w innym dziale założyć lepiej kontrolowaną N.Ś.O. Miałaby dwa oddzielne tematy-jeden, w którym będą pisać tylko modzi, oraz drugi, w którym drogą powszechnego, trwającego powiedzmy trzy dni głosowania userzy będą wybierać dalszą drogę rozwoju Opowieści. Po zakończeniu głosowania moderator zapisze dalszy ciąg historii, temat głosowania zostanie zaś wyzerowany (usunięcie postów i zmiana ankiety). Opcje w ankiecie będą ustalane przez moda, co zapobiegnie głupawym i obraźliwym ciągom wydarzeń, które w aktualnej wersji N.Ś.O. są standardem. Wiem, to wszystko wygląda, jakby było kreacją jakiegoś chorego umysłu. Za bardzo się nie mylicie. Dlatego też proponuję, by za tak zorganizowaną N.Ś.O. odpowiadał oddzielny moderator, często wchodzący. W razie długiej nieaktywności admin będzie mógł przekazać jego funkcję innej osobie. I to tyle.-napisał Nieznany Fakt. Pomysł z rangami i kolorami był przesadzony. To jedynie przez brak organizacji w moderatorium i wymyślanie co chwila nowych propozycji... Ale skoro już są, mówi się trudno... Zabierać komuś nagodę przed terminem to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Sygnaturki... No tak.. Tylko kto je będzie robił xD. Avatar też był kiedyś ,,czymś ale wraz z nowym forum, zmieniło się to diametralnie... Możnaby w sumie zablokować możliwość wstawiania własnych... No ale po co, skoro każdy już to ma... I błędne koło się zatacza.'' Jedynym wybawieniem mógłby być ewentualnie jakiś system nagród, nie wspominając o point systemie ( forum jest raczej za małe na to ).Apropo modów: W przeciągu tego i następnego tygodnia postaramy się wyłonić jednego, bądź dwójkę ,,wybrańców'', którzy dostąpią tego ,,nieszczęsnego zaszczytu'' pomocy nam... O ile ktoś tu jeszcze został.RPG nie jest jeszcze do końca dopracowane, więc ,,premiera'' przesunie się nieco. Ale fakt faktem opłaci się czekać.Pomysł apropo niekończącej się opowieści też nie jest najgorszy. Ważne jedynie żeby wypowiedzieli się inni.Kolejne wieści:'' Wszyscy nieaktywni moderatorzy zostali przeniesieni do Rady Mędrców. Nie było potrzeby by za jmowali miejsca, nie wchodząc nawet na forum-napisał Dizel﻿ Dużo i tak nie stracili... wciąż mogą moderować, no ale nie są uznawani już oficjalnie-skomentował AdamMag Co do "Niekończącej się opowieści" to twój pomysł, Nieznany, wcale nie jest taki głupi, możnaby go spróbować. Obecną opowieść jest jednak szkoda wyrzucać (zamykać), zatem proponuję, żeby ona została, ale trochę w innej formie. Moderatorzy kontrolują co się tam dzieje. Gdy zauważą jakiś obraźliwy/głupi/nic nie wnoszący/chamsko przerywający poprzedni wątek wpis to po prostu go usuwają razem z ewentualnymi postami po nim. Upominają wtedy też osobę, która taki wpis dodała. Jeszcze co do twojego pomysłu, Nieznany. Ostatnio całkowicie padł dział "Opowiadania". W związku z tym proponuję zrobić coś takiego z tymi głosowaniami : 1. Nową opowieść zaczyna/starą kontynuuje jakiś moderator, który pisze kilka linijek opowieści. 2. Mod otwiera nowy temat z tą ankietą o której pisałeś. 3. Tam wszyscy chętni piszą kilka linijek tekstu, które kontynuują wątek rozpoczęty przez moderatora. 4. Mod tworzy ankietę, w której userzy wybierać będą najlepszy tekst, który później autor będzie mógł dodać do opowieści. I tak dalej przez kolejne "edycje" takich ankiet, tyle, że będzie kontynuowany wątek usera (a może to będzie dalej mod, każdy będzie mógł coś wyskrobać ), który napisał poprzedni tekst. Linijek myślę 5 minimum, 10 max, chyba że będzie trochę dialogu to można trochę więcej, ale bez przesady. I żeby uniknąć sytuacji w której co "edycję" pisałaby jedna i ta sama osoba, to po tym jak zostanie ona wybrana, to na drugi raz, nie będzie ona mogła pisać kontynuacji swojego wątku. Żeby jednak uniknąć takiej serii, że user A pisze pierwszy, potem user B drugi, user A trzeci, user B czwarty itd. to proponuję wprowadzić też jakieś ograniczenie. Proponuję opcje, że dana osoba może mieć wpisaną kontynuację 2-3 razy na miesiąc. W miesiącu odbywałoby się 8-9 ankiet, zależy jaki jest długi i w jaki dzień wypada jego początek. 2 ankiety na tydzień, myślę że starczą. 1 odbywa się od poniedziałku do czwartku. Do środy (włącznie) można składać propozycje kontynuacji, a w czwartek ankieta, rozstrzygana w godzinach wieczornych (ok. 20), każdy chętny zdąży do tego czasu zagłosować. Po tym zwycięzca wrzuca swoją kontynuację do tematu z opowieścią. 2 ankieta od piątku do niedzieli. Pierwsze dwa dni to składanie propozycji, niedziela to ankieta rozstrzygana identycznie jak w czwartek. Czemu taki podział? Pierwsza ankieta tygodniowa jest dłuższa, bo jest w dni robocze, tj. szkolne. Druga krótsza, bo mamy wolną sobotę i niedzielę oraz lżejszy piątek. Żeby była jakaś motywacja to za każdą kontynuację można dawać jakieś punkty do tabeli konkursowej, proponuję 5-10. Oczywiście jak macie zamiar tą tabelę zacząć w tym roku. Jeśli ktoś nie ma talentu pisarskiego/chęci to zawsze zostałaby ta stara opowieść. Tyle ode mnie-powiedział Luk. Pomysł Luka z postu wyżej może i dobry, na pewno by się sprawdził. ale czy długo coś takiego potrwa. Patrząc na frekwencje w ostatnich konkursach to obawiam się ,że po pierwszych 2. tygodniach wielu osobom znudzi się pisanie i nie będzie na co głosować. Może jestem trochę pesymistyczny, ale taka prawda Najważniejsze jest aby nam się chciało, bo inaczej z najlepszego pomysłu nici -powiedział Dadi Chciałbym jednak zauważyć, Luk, że wówczas już trzech zbyt aktywnych spamerów może przejąć całkowicie opowieść i zrobić z niej nie powiem co. Proponuję dwie części wybierania w ankiecie: w pierwszej nie ma jeszcze głosowania, a userzy dają swoje propozycje dalszego ciągu. W drugiej po określonym czasie moderator zmienia ankietę na tą aktualną - trafiają do niej opcje zaproponowane przez użytkowników (po odrzuceniu tych obraźliwych, przerywających gwałtownie poprzedni wątek i spamerskich) oraz moderatora - to na wypadek ciszy w temacie. Z nich zostaje wybrany dalszy ciąg. Sądzę, że od poniedziałku do czwartku powinna się odbywać część pierwsza, a od piątku do niedzieli druga. Co do istnienia zarazem obu Opowieści: w starej przerywanie poprzedniego wątku jest na porządku dziennym. Gdyby modzi mieli usuwać każde ostre odskoczenie, ta w Kanalizacji i tak by niemal stanęła. Jeśli jednak byśmy zrobili publiczne głosowanie na temat NŚO i podjęlibyśmy decyzję o zachowaniu istniejącej w stanie aktywnym, to myślę, że powinien ją kontrolować ten sam mod, co od tej drugiej, nowej. No chyba, że zastosujemy w starej reset (,,I wtedy nagle Reksio się obudził. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to był tylko sen.") i zmienimy ją bezpośrednio w nową, bez klonowania tematu. Myślę jednak, że ta nowa, ulepszona wersja zasługuje na oddzielenie od bardzo zaniedbanej poprzedniczki. Nowi userzy mogliby pomyśleć, że kiedyś nadzór nad NŚO był taki beznadziejny, że panowała wolna amerykanka. Jeszcze jedno: ostatecznie Niekończąca Się Opowieść w całym swym ogromie, choć mocno zbrukana spamerskimi wybrykami, ma bliżej do Opowiadań niż do Kanalizacji, chociażby ze względu na nazwę i fakt twórczości literackiej. Od zwykłych opowiadań różni się tylko długością (pojedyncze wątki nie mogą się równać z w miarę długimi rozdziałami, ale jest ich znacznie więcej) i brakiem pojedynczego autora.-napisał Nieznany Jeszcze jedna rzecz do poprawki - zamienniki słów. Nie wiem czy są zamienniki wulgaryzmów, bo nigdy nie sprawdzałem , jeśli są to nie ma problemu, jeśli nie ma to proponuję dodać. Swoją drogą zamienianie słowa g-ł-u-p-i (muszę literować, bo mi zamieni, inne odmiany tego słowa też są zamieniane) na niemądry, jest trochę bez sensu, bo tamto słowo nie jest jakieś złe i raczej nikt nie będzie się wyzywał od takich. Swoją drogą dziwnie brzmi "niemądra decyzja" czy "to było niemądre". Zamienianie tych słów zmienia kontekst zdania. Mały szczegół, a może ułatwić życie -powiedział Luk ﻿ Fakt faktem cenzura właśnie tego słowa jest prawdopodobnie od początków forum xd Długo nikt nie narzekał i tak jakoś zostało. Zaraz się tego pozbędę, jeśli chcecie.-napisał Dizel I bardzo dobrze... Nawet w grze był ten wyraz... "Przerywam ten program, ponieważ stał się wyjątkowo głupi"... Pamiętacie jeszcze w której i kto to powiedział? (teraz zacznie pisać o poscie Dadiego) Faktycznie... z frekwencją na konkursach jest słabo, ale z tą ogólną jest jeszcze gorzej! Cały czas panuje kompletna cisza, która tylko czasami przerywana jest pojedynczymi wypowiedziami. Staram się puszczać jakieś posty, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Musimy więcej pisać, by rozkręcić forum... i by nowi użytkownicy zauważyli, że to miejsce ŻYJE!-napisał AdamMag Nie chcę być czepialski, ale ja osobiście chciałbym powrotu do starych avatarów, są spokojniejsze i ładniej się komponują z forum. I zrobienie wielkiego czyszczenia na forum mogłoby je odświeżyć i uczynić przejrzystszym.-napisał Przybysz Zgadzam się Dla forum przydałoby się większe czyszczenie i powrót do starych avatarów bo przez ich brak znikł trochę klimat forum...-zgodził się spidi. Ja bardzo bym pragnął by to forum się rozkręciło. Sam nie byłem na forum z powodu naprawdę braku wolnego czasu. Wiem że niestety dużo osób z tego powodu straciło do mnie sentyment. Teraz jednak obiecuję że jeśli będę miał trochę wolnego czasu to będę aktywny na tym bardzo "fajnym" forum. Dziś jednak niestety wyjeżdżam do Chorwacji i wracam za dziesięć dni. Potem wracam z aktywnością na forum. Co do pracy do nowego RPG nad którym dużo jeszcze osób pracuje jestem jak najbardziej "za". Nowa NSO bardzo mi się podoba. Brawa dla pomysłu nieznanego. Co do pomysłu powrotu do starych avatarów jestem zdania że fajnie powrócić ich stary klimat ,ale pewnie większość będzie chciała mieć swoje "własne".-napisał lobon \ Uuu... Mój pierwszy post w tym temacie (chyba). Więc tak: 1. Co do nowej NSO to mam mieszane uczucia. Owszem, teraz jest zwarta, treściwa, poprawna gramatycznie, ortograficznie, interpunkcyjnie, ale... Straciła swój charakter - nagłe zwroty akcji, możliwość zaczęcia wszystkiego od początku, trochę też spamu, który zmuszał do naprawienia opowieści - do napisania posta, brakuje mi ogólnie bałaganu. Ogólnie to jest takie zbyt ładne. Teraz i tak to pisze jedna osoba - nieznany. 2. Awatary? Jestem za Waszym pomysłem, lecz proponowałbym nałożenie ograniczeń na to, że avek ma przedstawiać postać z PR i nie ma to być *.gif. To tyle, co mam do powiedzenia.-napisał Dawid6. Wiem o tym, teraz Opowieść po prostu zwolniła. Aktualnie w modowni zastanawiamy się, czy znów nie zmienić zasad na opcję pośrednią między obiema wersjami NSO, ale to nie takie proste. Fakt, obecne zasady Opowieści nie są różowe. Trzy opcje wyznaczane przeze mnie w teorii miały zabezpieczyć temat przed zapomnieniem, ale okazuje się, że praktycznie moje propozycje deplasują wszystkie inne. To nie jest zresztą wygodne, co tydzień wymyślać trzy obszerne fragmenty. Dlatego można zaproponować inne rozwiązanie. Regulamin ulegnie drobnym zmianom. Zniknie temat głosowań, zaś temat ogłoszeń zostanie otwarty dla wszystkich userów, każdy będzie mógł ot tak napisać kolejny post, jak w poprzedniej edycji NSO. Jednak będą różnice: całość zostanie w Opowiadaniach, zaś posty będą musiały być zgodne z aktualnym regulaminem. Zakres moich obowiązków z prowadzenia opowieści przestawi się na jej nadzorowanie. Prawdopodobnie wprowadzimy ze dwa, trzy nowe punkty w zasadach, by całość sprawnie działała (np. na temat długości posta). Jednak to wiąże się z pewnymi problemami w kwestii edycji postów w razie wysokiej aktywności na forum i wciąż trzeba nad tym pomyśleć.-napisał Nieznany Ja wypowiem się na temat avatarów. Ostatnio zauważyłam na Forum, że jest okropnie dużo avków łamiących regulamin np. nie przedstawiających postaci z PR.Z tym trzeba walczyć.Możnaby np. jak ktoś ma taki nieregulaminowy avatar, (przez PW) powiadomić o tym, że taki avek się nie zgadza z przepisami i podesłać link do regulaminu.Gify, jak dla mnie mogłyby zostać, byleby NIE ŁAMAŁY REGULAMINU!-napisała kari mata hari.w Do Opowieści, która nigdy się nie kończy : najprawdopodobniej się nie wypowiem bo jak wspomniał nieznany, jest na chwilę obecną wszystko ustalane... Co prawda mizernie, no ale jest xD Nieregulaminowe avki z reguły usuwam, teraz przyjęło się że jeśli ktoś przerobił postać z przygód reksia, to jest ona regulaminowa... No a niestety tak nie jest. Nie wiem czy jest sens zabraniania wstawiania swoich avatarów, skoro każdy już ma jakiś inny. Eliminuje jednak to niestety ewentualne nagrody, przejrzystość niektórych postów oraz rzecz jasna unikalność, odmienność własnego obrazka. W panelu administratora wystarczy jeden przycisk by zabronić własnych avatarów, nie wiem w sumie dlaczego to nie zostało zrobione na początku nowej wersji forum. No ale cóż... Zrobię ankietę która potrwa tydzień i uzgodnicie razem jak chcecie żeby było. EDIT: Aha, jeśli chcecie zagłosować polecam do przeczytania ogłoszenia globalnego w innym dziale jak regulamin, dział ten jest zablokowany co tym samym dyskwalifikuje głosowanie w tamtejszych ankietach-napisał Dizel Wyniki ankiety z dni 10.07-17.07.2012 r. Co apropo avatarów? *Usuwamy możliwosc wstawiania własnych i korzystamy z galerii.27%(3 osoby) *Zostawiamy tak jak jest.73%(8 osób) Witam ponownie. Chciałbym przeprosić kolejny zresztą raz za długą, dłuższą niż oczekiwałem przerwę. Liczyłem na to, że dostanę laptopa spowrotem w przeciągu niecałego tygodnia... Dostałem jednak cztery razy później... No nic... Takie walory Poczty Polskiej... Na dniach postaram się wznowić RPG, o ile ktoś jeszcze o nim pamięta. W Przygotowaniu również kolejna noc duchów, demonów i innych bladych dziwadeł razem wziętych, zwana w skrócie Halloween. Może zabrzmi to jak kolejna niewypełniona obietnica pewnego polityka o inicjałach D.T, ale : Będzie to największa i moim zdaniem najlepsza impreza do tej pory na forum... Dlaczego? Zobaczycie sami... za jakiś czas.-Dizel A będzie można znowu zmienić avki?-kari mata hari.w ﻿ Będzie można To już w sumie (nie boję się użyć tego słowa) mała forumowa tradycja -Dizel. Mam pytanie. Nasze forum ma ładną szatę graficzną, ale czasami ten buro-granatowy wydaje mi się smętny. Cz nie można by jakoś rozjaśnić, albo zmienić tego koloru? Np. na color=#0040FFtaki/color.-takijeden Nie wiem jak wy ale ja jestem za tym żeby zmienić tutejszą (niedziałająca zresztą)playliste. Jako że zbliżają się święta chciałbym zgłosić prośbę o stworzeniu (takiej jak w tamtym roku- ewentualnie z jakimiś nowymi piosenkami) playlisty świątecznej. Od razu fajniej się słucha gdy wchodzi się na forum w święta.-Kacper98 Miałem na myśli pomarańczowy-takijeden Kolor pomarańczowy??? Nie przyjął by się. To nie pasuje do Reksia i w ogóle nie wyobrażam sobie aby forum tak wyglądało. Zresztą wszelkie zmiany kolorowe są nie wykonalne, ponieważ aby zmieniać kolory i ogólnie wygląd trzeba by było grzebać w kodzie forum, a to mogą zrobić jedynie osoby z AidemMedia.-AdamMag Pomarańczowy byłby zły, bo po pewnym czasie na pewno by mnie oczy bolały. Poza tym, jak już wspomniał AdamMag to nie pasuje do Reksia-kalmar. ﻿ Nie musiał być pomarańczowy! Chodziło mi oto, że granat jest trochę ponury jak na Reksia, ale skoro tylko AM może to zmienić to trudno.-takijeden Dizel napisał(a): Będzie to największa i moim zdaniem najlepsza impreza do tej pory na forum... No cóż.. Szkoda, że wyszedł z tego tylko jeden wielki niewypał. Nikt nie znalazł wszystkich potworów, nikt nie przebrał się za nic, ani nikt nie zrobił filmu.. Myślę, że kolejna tego typu impreza okazałaby się jeszcze większym niewypałem i jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem...Dlatego w obecnej sytuacji mogę zaproponować... : - Wyrzucenie starego konkursu w najgłębsze czeluści izby pamięci - Zatrudnienie kilku armatek śnieżnych i wypełnienie forum śniegiem. - Wznowienie RPG. O ile komuś się jeszcze chce w to grać. - Świąteczna playlista... ( będzie mały problem, bo dotychczasowy serwis na którym umieszczałem playlisty został zamknięty i będzie trzeba znaleźć coś nowego..) - Zamiast konkursów (i zbędnego raczej opowiadania o nowych to losach Reksia i Kretesa), jakieś spotkania na shout boxie, oddzielnym czacie czy czymś tam i wspólne oglądanie jakiegoś em... filmu, granie w coś (przykład, zeszłoroczne kalambury). Kwestia dogadania się... Wtedy raczej wszyscy będą się dobrze bawić, a nie tylko ci, którzy skończą jakieś diabelsko trudne zadania.. - Ewentualna zmiana stylu forum... - Specjalne avatary przybliżające klimat... emm.. świąt.. Proszę o opinie na temat wyżej wymienionych propozycji. :mrgreen:-Dizel Użytkownicy zgodzili się. FORUM obecnie dalej żyje swoim rytmem, nie wliczająć, że nawiedza je aktualnie pewien Potwór... Działy Całe forum podzielone jest na działy. Przedpokój *Regulamin Znany, powszechnie lubiany oraz bardzo poważany REGULAMIN. Zanim przystąpisz (lub już jesteś) przeczytaj go!!! Pokoj Starej Serii *Ogolnie o Starej Serii gier z Reksiem. Czy kogut ma za długi dziób? Kretes za wolno chodzi? A może Reksio sepleni? Tutaj prowadzimy rozmowy o całej Starej Serii Gier z Reksiem. *Reksio i Skarb Piratów Czy posąg boga Twaroga jest z twarogu? Uważasz, że Kretes był zbyt szorstki? Jakie rozrywki mają kurze królewny gdy nic nie robią? Tu piszemy tylko o pierwszej części przygód Reksia. '' *Reksio i Ufo ''Czy ufo ma ładny kolor? Kiedy Kogut nauczył sie produkować statki kosmiczne? Oraz jak zbudować cuchnąco potężną broń Jajo Śmierdzi? Tu piszemy tylko o drugiej części przygód Reksia. '' *Reksio i Czarodzieje ''Czy lebiotka jest gatunkiem zagrożonym? Czy zaklęcie "kula budyniu" może być rozwiązaniem na głód biednych dzieci z Bangleszstanu? Czy szufelka gratis to opłacalna promocja? Tu dyskutujemy tylko o trzeciej części przygód Reksia. '' *Reksio i Wehikuł Czasu ''Czy sofanie w czasie szkodzi na linię? Jak nauczyć się języka jaskiniowców? Czy fanatyzm Ryżokitowców był spowodowany za ciasnymi nakryciami głów? Tu piszemy tylko o czwartej części przygód Reksia. '' *Reksio i Kapitan Nemo ''Czy kapitan Nemo jest melomanem? Jaka była geneza powieści filozoficznej "O półobrotach ciał niebieskich"? Czy Kopernik była Nornicą? Tutaj dyskutujemy o piątej odsłonie przygód Reksia *Reksio i Kretes w Akcji! Czy gogle Kretesa przeszkadzają mu w graniu w gry komputerowe? Kim była tajemnicza żona Kuratora, o której on nawet nie słyszał? Oraz co powinny nosić diaboliczne kapłony? Tutaj rozmwaiamy o pierwszym dodatku do serii Przygody Reksia *Reksio i Kretes Tajemnica Trzeciego Wymiaru Skąd na podwórku Reksia dynamit i koparka? Kim jest zagadkowy głos? Czy Kornelek coś ukrywa? I Czy rzucenie Nokią 3310 w monolit uwolniłoby trójkę naszych bohaterów? Tutaj rozmawiamy o drugim dodatku do Przygód Reksia Pokoj nowej serii *Ogolnie o Nowej serii gier z Reksiem Czy Kretes w 3D ma większy brzuch? Ile metrów pod ziemią znajduje się Miasto SeKretów? Tutaj toczymy ogólne rozmowy na temat nowej odsłony Przygód Reksia w 3D. *Reksio - Miasto SeKretow. Czy Alfredo grywa w sapera? Ile warte są bataty? Czy parawan jest tym samym co padawan? I Czy burmistrz ma kalesony? Tutaj dyskutujemy o pierwszej części nowej serii Przygód Reksia. *Miasto SeKretow 2 Nowa tajemnicza gra, w którą już nie długo będzie można było zagrać.' Korytarz *Inne gry Aidem Media ''Pozaplanowi znajomi Superherosa Kreta Kretesa i Dzielnego Psa Reksia: #Freak Files: *Ogolnie o nowej serii gier. *Freak Files Najbardziej absurdalna wyprawa jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś '' 2. Bolek i Lolek *Bolek i Lolek i Tajemnicze Zamczysko: ''Czy Zygfryd płaci Szymonowi za nadgodziny? Dlaczego w Laboratorium zalęgły się myszy? Dlaczego Bolek jest większy niż Lolek? Tutaj rozmawiamy o pierwszej części Przygód Bolka i Lolka - Tajemniczym Zamczysku. *Piraci-Korona Władzy Dlaczego Karcmarz i Czarodziej nie chadzają do teatru? Czy Papuga odbyła szkolenie? Kim są dysgrafowie? Tu rozmawiamy tylko o grze Piraci - Korona Władzy '' 3''. Gry edukacyjne 4. Inne Pokoj relaksyjny *Opowiadania: 1.Opowiadania z konkursu literackiego. 2.Inne konkurskowe opowiadania Tutaj możemy publikować swoją twórczość , pisać wierszyki i bawić się w różne zabawy literackie *O rożnych innych rzeczach. *Konkursy: 1.Konkurs literacki. Tutaj organizowane będą od czasu do czasu konkursy.... O ile Moderatorium będzie chciało się jakiś wymyślić. 20 Lipca premiera Nowego a zarazem ODJECHANEGO RPG '' *Nasza Tworczosć ''Tu możemy publikować swe rysunki, rzeźby, wyklejanki, obrazki... Wszystko co wiąże się z kreatywnością... *''Odjechane RPG:'' 1.Rozgrywka(Czyli miejsce gdzie wszystko się dzieje...) 2.Tworzenie postaci i ogólne zasady RPG(Zostań silnym wojownikiem, poznaj atuty białej i czarnej magii albo jak wolisz, nie graj w RPG i nudź się na forum... ^^) 3.Nauka zaklęć magicznych(Strzelaj kulami budyniu, zamieniaj wrogów w żaby, odpowiadaj za ich halucynacje... Oczywiście wszystko za drobną opłatą) 4.Nauka zaklęć fizycznych(Czyli w skrócie... Jak jednym ruchem zamienić w miliony małych kawałeczków drób chaosu i inne indywidua. Oczywiście też za niewielką opłatą) 5.Potwornie rozwiana karczma(Miejce w którym cały czas wieje wiatr, silniejszy od halnego...Można nabyć tutaj wiele rzeczy, zaczynając od broni z kamienia nie do końca rozłupanego a kończąc na tych nowych a zarazem nowoczesnych.) Dlaczego Samar ma niepohamowane potrzeby wychodzenia w nocy z telewizorów? O co tak naprawdę chodzi osamotnionym pasażerom pytającym o bagaże? Dlaczego blada dama jest blada a nie załóżmy kolorowa? I kto wygra diabelsko trudną potyczkę z Panem Lucjanem? *''Mr Monster's Show ''Już wkrótce.... Toaleta *Kanalizacja Specjalne miejsce, w którym każdy może robić co chce, bo i tak zostanie spuszczone to do morza, a posty nie będą naliczane. UWAGA: Jeżeli wejdziesz do kanałów klapa może się zamknąć. Kuchnia *O stronie Reksia Tutaj dyskutujemy o tym, co można by zmienić na stronie, co dodać, co poprawić. Dobre pomysły mile widziane. *Izba Pamieci Trafiają tu tematy ważne dla historii forum Przygody Reksia Chat Tutaj użytkownicy piszą krotkie informacje. Adres Obecny, nowy adres forum jest taki(klikni) Uwaga: strona powinna być cały czas edytowany, ponieważ forum się rozwija itd. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Strony do ciągłego edytowania